Miles Clayton
Miles Lester "The Party Fellas" Clayton (born May 17, 1997 in Ann Arbor, Michigan) is a music composer, and DJ artist. Songs * BUNDLED FEAR NIGHTTsukiko UchidaTomiko KaiYuri MotoFelicity Sims * Can Do, Can Don't (has remix) * D-U-BWillard Stone * Every Beach Parties * FP-INHUMANITY ~Simmer's Mix~ (original) * High Boarding (from original: Elastic Wings) * House Party * Inside and OutsideBrittany Myers * Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ * Life Ambient * Neverland Breakdown!Krista Ulrich * Nothing Gets It * Strange at First, then the Anomaly! Trivia * All Miles' songs don't have CHALLENGE charts, except for all of them with featuring artist being TP-TH-7. * Miles was sick over the whole week in early 2014. He got poisoned by Reeves Strong's gas on January 1, 2014. ** He felt better 128 days prior to his 17th birthday, which was on January 9, 2014. Glad he was healthy on the day TP-TH-7 was officially formed. * Miles has his favorite video game by companies. ** His favorite Atari game is Roller Coaster Tycoon 3. *** He knows how to make "Peeps Bowling" strategy in this game. ** His favorite Electronic Arts games are The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. *** For this case with Felicity Sims. ** His favorite Konami game is Dance Dance Revolution. *** Miles's capable of listening to DDR music for hours, and he knows how to make songs to become DDR songs. ** His favorite Capcom game is Monster Hunter. ** His favorite Namco game is Tekken. ** His favorite Nintendo game is Fire Emblem. *** He plays this in a marathon with three of his friends, Timothy "Tim" Tsukuda (guitar member of the Moment Spirit), Tyler "Ty" Pennington (a celebrity fan with illnesses), and Dallas John Davids (Miles's very first friend). * Miles hated Reeves Strong for every reasons: ** The band bullied him several times around in some Michigan cities. ** He knows that band is rival against the Moment Spirit. ** He thinks Reeves Strong hurt everyone's feelings. ** They have tendencies to transform some of Miles' good friends into something that is not right for him. ** Reeves Strong makes Miles sick on January 1, 2014. ** Reeves Strong threats many BEMANI musicians, such as Yuichi Asami, which does not make Miles comfortable. * Miles's favorite cartoon show is SpongeBob SquarePants. He might have some song titles based on wherever happens after the show's final (which they are Pineapple House in the Sea, The Patties from the Ocean, and Starfish and a Sponge), but TP-TH-7 has a couple of titles from that same cartoon show. Miles did arrangement of SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Remix with Brittany Myers (who sang) and TP-TH-7 (who were voted for the help). ** The death of Stephen Hillenburg (creator of the show) leads Miles' parents to get divorced that day, and for him to borrow TP-TH-7's "The Final Goodbye" compositions for this remix. ** When Miles gets a "game over" screen during Fire Emblem marathon, Dallas John Davids, his best friend has tendencies to play the sound effects that came from SpongeBob episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic", whenever the team leader Kevin gets humiliated, the team member went "Wah-Wah-Waaaah!". Category:Male Musician